Set Fire to The Rain
by klainefeels
Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH Blaine never transfers. The only part of season 3 that's canon is Sebastian's existence.


**BEEP BEEP**

Blaine groans internally, '_This is not happening.'_

**BEEP BEEP**

He pulls his lips away from Sebastian's with a sigh and looks down at his phone. He has 5 new messages from Kurt. Blaine reads through them quickly, hardly comprehending what any of the messages say as Sebastian mouths at his neck. He nips at Blaine's earlobe and says in a rough voice, "Turn it off, babe."

His phone begins to ring again, the sound of Kurt's ringtone blaring through the dorm room. Sebastian takes the battery out, and tosses it somewhere on the floor. He flips them over so that he has Blaine pinned on the bed and whispers, "Let me take care of you," as he kisses his way down Blaine's torso.

* * *

"Hi! You've reached Blaine Anderson. Leave a message, and I'll get back to as soon as I can. Thanks!"

–BEEP–

"Hey babe, it's me. Again. Just wondering when we were gonna see each other again. How about this weekend? Call me back. I love you."

Kurt hangs up and slams his phone down onto his bed. It's been 2 weeks since he's seen his boyfriend, and he's starting to feel rather lonely.

After an hour of staring at the ceiling and feeling sorry for himself, Kurt's eyes light up as he gets an idea. He looks at the clock and says to himself, "It's barely 5:30pm. I could make it there and back by curfew." He changes his clothes quickly, and rushes out the door, yelling to his dad and Carol that he'll be back soon. As he gets onto the highway, it starts to sprinkle and he mutters a prayer to whatever deity exists that there isn't a bad storm tonight. 1 hour and 3 CDs later, he's pulling into the parking lot of Dalton. A rush of nostalgia hits him like a tidal wave and he can't help but smile.

* * *

He walks up to the dorm, and waits for security to buzz him in, relieved over the fact that they remember him so he can surprise Blaine. He pauses at the bottom of the staircase and reminisces about the day he stopped Blaine in that very spot. Kurt chuckles to himself and continues up that fateful staircase to the second floor. He could have found Blaine's dorm with his eyes closed. Once there, he pauses outside to shake the jittery feeling out of his stomach. '_After all,' _he thinks, '_I've got no reason to be nervous.'_

Kurt makes to knock but stops, his knuckles hovering over the door, as he hears someone moan. He leans his ear against the door and hears it again. He'd know that moan anywhere. He knocks, and instead of answering the door, Blaine merely grunts, "Not now, Wes. We can – _oh fuck –_ we can talk about the set list later!"

Kurt stands there, stock still. His mind begins to race. He flings the door open only to see Blaine riding Sebastian with his back to the door. Neither of them seems to notice, and Kurt freezes in the doorway. Unsure of what to do, he says the first thing that comes to mind, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

Blaine just about falls off of Sebastian in surprise. He looks up just in time to see Kurt bolting from the doorway. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants and takes off after him. As Kurt runs outside, he doesn't even notice the rain smacking across his face, or the lightening glowing in the sky. He fumbles with his keys, dropping them once, before managing to unlock his door. As he slams the door shut and locks it, Blaine runs up barefoot and starts pounding on the window, "Kurt, please. Just – just give me a minute to explain. Please."

Kurt didn't realize until right now that there's a steady stream of tears flowing down his face as he lets out a sob that turns into a scream. He throws the car in drive and takes off, leaving Blaine standing out in the rain.

* * *

Kurt's been driving for twenty minutes before he remembers to turn on his windshield wipers. They aren't helping much though, because he can't even see through his tears. He pulls over to the side of the road to tries to compose himself. He sits there for a good 15 minutes just sobbing. How could Blaine do something like that? _Why_ would Blaine do that? After another 10 minutes, he finally composes himself enough to drive back home.

He merges back onto the highway, and turns on the radio, Adele blasting through his speakers. He just keeps turning it up, trying to drown out what a mess everything has become. He doesn't see the red light. He doesn't hear the blare of the other car's horn. Kurt goes flying through the intersection narrowly missing a collision with the grey sedan. He sees the car flash before him, and turns around in his seat to see what had just happened. Thanking his lucky stars, he turns back around to find that traffic is at a complete stand still in front of him. There's 10 feet between his car and the one in front of him, and he's going 68mph. He jerks the wheel to the right, and everything falls away.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Yes. May I speak to Burt Hummel?"

Finn shrugged and handed the receiver over to Burt.

"This is Burt. What can I do ya for?"

"Mr. Hummel, this is Greg over at Lima County Hospital. You son Kurt was brought in –"

They were in the kitchen making dinner, Carol swatting Finn's hand away as he tried to steal _another _carrot that she had just rinsed off. Burt began to shake, dropping the knife he was holding. He couldn't hear anything over the sound of his heart in his ears.

"Burt, honey, what's wrong?"

Carol took the phone from him. A sob escaped her lips as she told the man that they were on their way. The car ride over was a tense one. Carol was the first to grab the keys, not trusting Burt to drive at a time like this. She held his hand over the center console, her thumb stroking his knuckles every so often.

As she pulled into the emergency parking lot, Burt got out of the car before she even had a chance to put it in park. As he rushed up to the counter frantically telling the nurses that his son was just brought in, a doctor approached him.

"Mr. Hummel? My name is Dr. Lira. Your son, Kurt, was in a very serious accident off of highway 36, just outside of Westerville. From what the responding officers have told me, he lost control of his vehicle and hydroplaned."

After that, Burt tuned out. He was up on his feet and pacing, his ball cap in one hand, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, willing the tears to stop. He looked down at the doctor sitting next to his wife and asked, "When can I see him?"

"Well, he's in surgery right now. There was severe swelling of the brain, as well as internal bleeding in his abdomen. We're doing everything we can. I'll be back soon with another update."

And with that, the doctor shook his hand, and went back into Kurt's surgery. Burt took the seat between Carol and Finn, taking her hand in his and holding on for dear life.

"Finn. Do you have Blaine's number?"

* * *

When Blaine got back to his room, Sebastian was nowhere to be found. The only evidence that he was there at all was a note on his pillow, "_Don't worry about him. I'll be back later to make you forget." _

He crumpled up the note and threw it across the room. He hadn't changed out of his now soaking wet sweatpants – hadn't even bothered to dry off once he came back inside. All he could do was close the door quietly behind him, slide down the wall, and cry. How could he have been so stupid? Kurt was everything. Why did he make such a stupid mistake?

He looked up suddenly, remembering that Sebastian had turned his phone off. A flicker of hope sparked through him as he thought maybe Kurt would call him or text him. Something. Anything. He frantically searched for where Sebastian had thrown the battery. Once he found it, he put it back in the phone and impatiently waited for it to turn back on. As soon as it was on, it started buzzing.

**2 NEW VOICEMAILS**

_"Hey babe, it's me. Again. Just wondering when we were gonna see each other again. How about this weekend? Call me back. I love you."_

He shuddered at the sound of Kurt's voice. He sounded so sad – so alone. Tears began to well up in Blaine's eyes as he went on to the next message.

_"Blaine. Hey. It's uh – it's Finn. Man, I don't know how to – shit. Kurt's been in a car accident. We're at Lima County Hospital right now. It's pretty bad, dude. He's in surgery right now. They said something about his brain being swollen and – oh! Here's the doctor again. Get here as soon as you can."_

Blaine didn't even think twice. He hopped up from his spot on the floor, changed his clothes, and headed for the hospital.

* * *

Tires screeching._ Blaine._ Thunder clapping_. I need you._ Glass breaking._ Help._ Lightening eluminating the sky. _I forgive you._

* * *

Although unconscious, Kurt's mind was racing. His body felt light. He was in a state of nothingness, looking down on his dad, Carol and Finn. Was he dead? No. He couldn't be. The last thing he remembers is – oh God. Blaine. And Sebastian. He was gonna be sick. Kurt closes his eyes as fresh tears began rolling down his face. A gentle hand cupped his cheek, and he inhaled sharply at the affection in the touch. He leaned into the soft, familiar hand. He'd know that perfume anywhere.

"Mommy."

Elizabeth smiled and Kurt knew he'd never forget a smile like that.

"Hello, baby boy. Oh, look at you. You're so grown up."

Kurt plunged forward and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, head resting on her shoulder.

"I miss you so much, Mom."

She kissed the top of his head and mumbled, "I know, sweetheart. I know. I miss you too."

Kurt let the tears fall free now, clinging to Elizabeth like he was 5 years old again. They sat like that for what seemed like ages when someone burst through the hospital doors.

Startled, they both looked down to see a mess of soaking curls sprinting into the waiting room.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed.

His mother pulled back, "Blaine? And who might he be?"

Kurt blushed at this. "Well he is – or he was – my boyfriend."

Elizabeth smiled fondly, "You love him. I can see it in your eyes. And judging by the way he's acting right now," she looked pointedly at Blaine who was hugging Burt, the both of them crying, "I'd say he loves you too."

Kurt nodded, "He does, but mom. He – he cheated on me," and so he told her what had happened.

She shook her head and kissed his forehead. "You know, when your father and I first started out, he cheated on me."

He looked up, surprised. She continued, "Mhm. He never found out that I knew, but I did. It hurt me at first but let me ask you this, honey – he chased after you, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Okay then. And he's here now, isn't he?"

Again, Kurt nodded.

"Well, then I guess you know who he chose, then." Kurt smiled and kissed his mother's cheek.

* * *

"Mr. Hummel?"

Burt stood dragging Blaine with him. The doctor eyed him but Blaine stood his ground.

"Mr. Hummel,"

"Please, call me Burt,"

"Okay, Burt. We were able to get the swelling of Kurt's brain under control," Carol saw a glimmer of hope flash through Finn's eyes, and Blaine smile at this, only to have the floor swept out from underneath them, "but unfortunately, he had far too much internal bleeding. A major artery burst during surgery, and there was no way to save him in time. I'm so sorry."

Burt collapsed to the floor clutching Carol's hand. Finn was hugging his mom while they both cried. The only one who seemed unfazed by this was Blaine. His mind raced back to the first time he met Kurt. The first time they went to the Lima Bean together. When he first realized his feelings for Kurt. The perfect moment he told Kurt that he loved him. Their first kiss. Then his mind slowed down to the last moment he would ever share with him. And that's when he lost it.

Blaine fell to the floor next to Burt, both of them grappling for each other, looking for something solid to hold onto. They cried into each other's shoulders for what felt like years, when a nurse came up to the small, broken family.

"The doctors have cleaned your son up. I can show you to the room he's in so you can say goodbye, if you'd like."

* * *

Once they reached the room, they got nervous. They had no idea what to expect when they went in there. Who was gonna go in first?

Burt was the first to speak up, "Blaine. You should – I mean. You can – just go in first."

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes, "No. I couldn't. Mr. Humm – Burt. I can't. I shouldn't."

"Go on, sweetie," Carol urged through her tears.

Blaine looked between the two of them before nodding and heading inside.

He walked slowly towards the foot of Kurt's bed. He looked so peaceful, despite the cut across his cheek, and the bruises on his arms. Blaine tentatively took Kurt's hand into his own, and kissed his knuckles gently.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I just – I don't even –" Blaine sighed, "I love you. So much. And I'm so sorry. I have no excuses, and I know that they don't matter now, but just please know, wherever you are now, that I'm sorry. And that I love you. I love you so damn much."

He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his frozen lips. The first tear escaped along with a loud sob and it all became too much. He rushed from the room and caught Carol in a bone crushing embrace.

Burt was the next to go in. Once the door closed behind him, he leaned against it for what felt like forever, trying to drag out the inevitable. Finally, he slowly made his way to the side of Kurt's bed. He took his son's hand in his own, and kissed his forehead. The moment his lips touched Kurt's cold skin, he couldn't stop the tears. He stood there clinging to Kurt's unmoving hand for the longest time, his quiet sobs the only sound in the room. After 15 minutes, he reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand and kissed his forehead again. "Say hi to your mom for me, kid."


End file.
